guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tyria (world)
Tyria = world? I thought Tyria was no more than a continent, not the entire world as this article says. Also I fail to see the point of this article, seeing as Tyria isn't the world. It's true that Elona will most likely be placed in parts of the current Tyrian map we posess, but that doesn't mean Tyria is the world, or that it's part of Tyria at all. Just that it's on part of the map. — Galil 03:07, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :Tyria has a dual meaning: It's the name of the whole world as well as the name of one of the continents in that world. That's the very reason why the Tyria article was split into Tyria (Continent) and Tyria (World). -- 03:21, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::Suddenly this article makes way more sense. :p — Galil 03:26, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :::I edited Tyria accordingly. -- 03:30, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Though it may be a bit of a dumb question, where does it exactly say that the world is called Tyria? Some in-game text? Some obvious page on the Guild Wars homepage I've missed? DancingZombies 14:58, 11 November 2006 (CST) -Dancing Zombies, a lot of the in game text refers to Tyria as a world, and, if I'm not mistaken, there are occasional references in Factions to Cantha being a part of the world of Tyria. I don't think it says word for word "Tyria is the name of the world," but it's sort of implied in-game. That help? :P :::::image:tyriaelona.jpg - use this as the map? --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 16:17, 16 December 2006 (CST) Scale The first problem with this composite map is that it assumes the C1 map is the same size as the other maps :) Last I checked, the C1 map was significantly larger than the other chapter maps. :Yeah, I agree. But hey, it looks good ^^ Beliefs Cloud Thoughts. 12:06, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Guild Wars 2 If you look at the logo, it looks like a rounded Tyria (continent). Assuming the logo means what it says, it means that Tyria (world) is round. I'm thinking that since GW2 takes place 100 years later in the same world as the one we're playing now, GW2 will expand on Tyria to make it so it covers the area of a globe. Thoughts For/Against? Beliefs Cloud Thoughts. 12:06, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Map size The map on this apge is wrong, as the size of Tyrian town symbols are smaller then Elonian town symbols, which they shouldn't be. The map here: http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d40/cmunkee/map.jpg is more acurate, and included Cantha. The only thing it needs is the battle isles and it will be complete.--TheDrifter 19:55, 21 January 2007 (CST) :what is the source of that map? --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 20:12, 25 January 2007 (CST) A fan-made map from GameAmp. This map retains the Tyrian-Elonian Mauntain range seperating the CD from Elona which is absent on the other map, throwing off size and Orr's location. Also, Cantha is not on the other map. The only location not on it is the battle isles, though I suspect it is in between Cantha and Tyria.--TheDrifter 21:30, 25 January 2007 (CST) :I can't get in-game at the moment - is the Tyrian-Elonian Mauntain range an in-game reference (I don't recall it, but then I've been distracted lately), or is it a player invented construct? --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:33, 25 January 2007 (CST) It is either entirly present on the Tyria map, or half of it is on the Tyria map and the other hlaf on the Elona map.--TheDrifter 20:31, 26 January 2007 (CST) The location of the desolation and crystal desert do not make much sense on that map --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 08:25, 28 January 2007 (CST) this is a far better map --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 18:35, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Problem is... isn't the statue visible in the desolation viewable when looking WEST? Not north? Cyrogenic 18:40, 4 February 2007 (CST) Nevermind, my mistake. That map may have the battle isles in them, but they woudl seem to be in the wrong place, plus the Tyria/Elona mauntain range is not there. But any of those three maps would be better then the current map...someone replaced the first one with a map of the Tyrian continant.--TheDrifter 13:56, 23 February 2007 (CST) Anyone ever wonder what's north of the continent of Tyria? I've always wanted to know what the charr's home territory is like. Van Wark 19:46, 4 March 2007 (CST) In campaign 4 we will most likely see what lies to the North.Gemini Knight Juno 02:36, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Flatworld/Globe Does the description Minister Cho's Estate (Location) not state that Cho has a collection of animals from around the Globe ? ;-) Dagaz 13:01, 19 June 2007 (CDT) I think Tyria (world) is, indeed, a globe. Since according to the World Map made by Steve Costa Cantha lies on the very edge. And since continents float on water....Tyria (world) can't be flat, because then Cantha would be falling of the world. ~Yikey needs to be updated the map needs to be updated to include the larger portion of tyria--Patch 20:41, 17 July 2007 (CDT)